


Ideal Grace: First Class

by verilyvexed



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic page featuring the scene from "An Ideal Grace" by Nekosmuse and Afrocurl in which Charles quotes from Wordsworth's <i>Preface</i> and Erik is smitten. Then conflicted because, hey, it's Erik.</p><p>(It's actually the second class (maybe the third?), but I had to pun. I'm a horrible person. If you have no idea what I'm on about, Erik is teaching poetry. I actually screencapped a film shot at Columbia University for the classroom... then totally failed to use it. Whee! Dedicated but lazy, c'est moi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Grace: First Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts), [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Ideal Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287077) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> Also (and bigger, if you lean that way) at my [deviantART](http://verilyvexed.deviantart.com/art/an-ideal-grace-first-class-277767577).

  
  



End file.
